


season two

by cactusboob



Series: Jughead Jones' Journey To Acceptance (and a vacation) In A Nutshell [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, I May Be Projecting Onto Jug a Bit, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Questioning His Sexuality, Jughead Needs To Get The Hell Out Of Dodge, M/M, Pining, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: alot is happening and jug just can't catch up
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones (but not really. it's just jug pining), Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Pines For Everyone
Series: Jughead Jones' Journey To Acceptance (and a vacation) In A Nutshell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578172
Kudos: 11





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first ever time reaching 1000 words!

sometimes (all the time, honestly) jughead feels like he was just doing something but, for the life of him, he can't seem to remember what.

  


and, other times, he feels like everything is going  _ so fast  _ and he just can't catch up.

  


☆

  


dating betty is weird.

  


she's just, so-

  


he doesn't really know, actually. 

  


maybe it's that she's just so blonde or happy or not-archie. 

  


☆

  


archie's not okay.

  


no one's said anything and he  _ looks  _ fine. 

  


but, jughead knows,  _ knows  _ that archie is not okay.

  


☆

  


jughead takes one look at hiram lodge and thinks," oh shit, here we go again."

  


he at least hopes that, when hiram lodge goes all evil, that he's somewhere far, far away. 

  


like the bahamas.

  


☆

  


archie's made a gang.

  


jughead was right.

  


☆

  


archie's apparently hiram lodge's lap dog now. 

  


just great.

  


fuck, he needs out.

  


☆

  


toni's cool.

  


she likes girls  _ and  _ boys.

  


maybe he could talk about his,  _ youknowhwhat _ , to her.

  


☆

  


he tries to find his father a lawyer and fails spectacularly. 

  


jesus, he needs to find his father a lawyer because he was an accomplice to murder.

  


jughead needs a long, long, vacation.

  


☆

  


there's a serial killer and riverdale and jughead is  _ so, so tired.  _

  


☆

  


kevin's still looking at him like he knows his deepest, darkest secret, which, yeah. he just might.

  


jughead's not sure how to feel about that.

  


☆

  


the black hood wrote betty a note and a code and jughead isn't sure how much longer he can do this.

  


☆

  


when he says," i want to join the serpents. be apart of them," toni looks at him like he's lost his mind, (which is entirely possible) and, after a few moments, tell him about initiation.

  


jughead's hoping this is thing that makes him fill full, and right, and himself.

  


☆ 

  


initiation is really just dog-sitting, studying and dumbass acts of bravery, jughead figures.

  


(and don't forget horrible brawls that leave you black, purple, blue, green, and bloody!)

  


he does get a kiss from toni for his troubles, though.

  


☆

  


the southside gets raided and it's  _ just not fair. _

  


jughead knows he sounds like a kid and  _ he doesn't care  _ because it's just  _ not fair. _

  


☆

  


jug races the ghoulies for control of southside high, and he would've won if it weren't for archie and everything would've been fine, _if it weren't for archie_.

  


☆

  


it's while jughead is delivering drugs ("pancake mix") for penny peabody (with archie with him! how on earth did he manage to drag archie down with him?) that he realises that he really, truly, fucked up. 

  


he needs a vacation. 

  


☆

  


and, now he's stuck with doing penny fucking peabody's bidding for the rest of his life. 

  


amazing.

  


☆

  


according to the black hood," the reckoning is upon them."

  


☆

  


his dad is done but he's just beginning. 

  


( is this irony?)

  


☆

  


jughead is ruining the lives of everyone he holds dear.

  


his father was on the right track and, then, what does he do?

  


he gets in cahoots with penny peabody.

  


betty was the perfect northside girl, and then they started dating, and then she stripped for nearly all of the serpents in riverdale. 

  


jughead can only control one of the situations. 

  


(he breaks up with betty.)

  


☆

  


after the penny peabody debacle, he and arch are talking more.

  


it's nice.

  


☆

  


jughead  _ knows  _ that he can't decide things for betty but,  _ still _ .

  


☆

  


everything is wrong, wrong,  _ wrong. _

  


the other shoe is back up, dangling precariously and he's just waiting for it to fall.

  


it seems like it just might not, though?

  


he's so confused and tired and  _ done _ .

  


(he needs a seven month long vacation.)

  


☆

  


he's officially a badass serpent and he doesn't know how to feel.

  


he doesn't know how to feel about a lot of things, lately.

  


☆

  


so much has been going on that he hasn't had the time to think about anything other than his father, the serpents, the black hood, archie and betty.

  


he likes it better this way. 

  


constant chaos so he doesn't have to think.

  


(just, without all the murder and violence, obviously. )

  


☆

  


for all the bad things its given him, jughead loves and is proud of his serpent jacket.

  


and weatherbee wants him to take it off?

  


he almost says "hell no, bro" but, he needs an education so, away the jacket. 

  


his life, his being, his legacy, his  _ skin. _

  


☆

  


he makes a group for LARPing but, let's all be honest here, it's just a place for the serpents to be themselves. 

  


☆

  


suddenly, there's silence everywhere and all he can do is  _ think. _

  


think about how archie's got a really pretty smile or how sweetpea has amazing hair or how much he enjoyed kissing toni or how crazy betty drives him.

  


☆

  


kevin corners him (well not really, he just kinda stands in front of him. but, with the intense stare he's giving him, it kinda does feel like he's being cornered) one day in the hallway, after the bell had rung and every went to class.

  


and, without even thinking, he says," I know you know."

  


kevin looks at him, confused and quizzical. 

  


"what? what do I know?"

  


and jughead nearly fucking slaps himself because, seriously? all those nights tossing and turning and he doesn't even know?

  


but, because he's tired, and it's silent, and he  _ needs _ to tell someone,  _ anyone _ , he says," that i'm gay. or rather, that i like boys, as well as girls."

  


kevin makes a humming noise and walks away, not say anything in response.

  


jughead just hopes he won't mention this to veronica and cheryl.

  


☆

  


he skins that serpent tattoo right of off penny fucking peabody, the bitch. and he'd expected his father to be proud, to slap him on the back and say,"way to go, jug."

  


and, instead, he's angry and pissed and not at all proud.

  


perfect. 

  


☆

  


so, apparently, he  _ won't  _ be in the bahamas when hiram lodge goes all evil because, hiram lodge has both gotten him suspended for the blue & gold and is trying to evict him -not just him. all of the serpents- out.

  


fucking great.

  


god, he needs to get the hell out of dodge.

  


☆

  


god, everything is so  _ fucked up. _

  


penny peabody wants to carve his serpent tattoo off  _ with a rusty knife _ .

  


which, okay, is kind of fair.

  


but, like, you know, he doesn't want to die from tetanus and or blood loss.

  


☆

  


he just helped betty _get away with murder_.

  


what the fuck?

  


like, honestly, what the fuck?

  


☆

  


it's honestly kind of funny that hiram lodge, a big bad mafia motherfucker, is afraid to be in his exposé.

  


☆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christ this was extremely late

he  _ should  _ be  _ mad. _

that's what people in this situation are  _ supposed  _ to feel, right?

he's supposed to be livid or sad or something.

like, his best friend just kissed his girlfriend. that warrants  _ some _ type of emotion.

but, really? he just feels numb.

☆

so, kissing veronica was odd.

not bad. not good. just  _ odd. _

huh.

☆

the serpents  _ don't  _ have to leave sunnyside!

(because hiram lodge bought it out from under them)

((and pop's, too, apparently))

☆

fasting, as it turns out, is  _ extremely  _ hard.

he really, really wants a burger right now. (with onions and pickles and mayonnaise and juicy, juicy meat…)

but, he's got to stand strong, for the southside and the serpents.

☆

running for student body president is quite cool.

so far, it's the  _ only  _ good thing he's got going at the moment

☆

everyone is against everyone and he's so, so tired.

☆

apparently, the serpents  _ won't  _ be voting for him because betty's the "turncoats daughter"? 

what the fuck?

☆

fangs is shot.

by who is anyone's guess, though. 

(sweetpea is very admit that it was reggie)

☆

jughead is seventeen years old and here he is, rescuing his kidnapped friend from the hands of the ever annoying penny peabody.

he should be at a party, or something. 

☆

the serpents are  _ over. _

nonexistent, no more.

to make matters worse, weatherby wants to kick all of the kids from the southside out of "his" school.

(southside kids deserve an education, too, jerk)

and, yet again, he doesn't really know how to feel about that.

☆

his dad wants to move to toledo, "try the family out again."

☆

sometime between the pancake mix incident and the last time they talked, archie has finally, finally gotten his screwed back on.

when the wyrm gets raided, he invites  _ all _ of the serpents to andrews' residence and then, he helps the southside kids stay in riverdale high.

times like these are when jug remembers why he loves this boy.

☆

so, now, he's the serpent king.

huh.

☆

in a total 180, archie's arrested for the murder of that shadow lake kid (that literally  _ not a single person  _ remembers) and the only thought jughead can form in his head is, " i wanna go home, i wanna go home."

but, he  _ is  _ home.

he was born and raised in riverdale. 

so, why does it feel so, so  _ unfamiliar _ ?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were so many season two episodes where jug was mentioned one or twice
> 
> like, why have you erased my child from your show, Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa?
> 
> what has he done to you!?

**Author's Note:**

> im just now noticing this but, if you've seen showgirls, doesn't gladys look just like cristal connors? like, same teeth and everything 
> 
> whenever i stop being lazy, i'll actually google it


End file.
